Flippy
Flippy is the main character of the Toontown Secret film series. He was elected as mayor of Toontown in 2001, beating out Zita (then known as Orville). From then on, he fought several villians including Zita The Sorcerer, The Diviner, and The Necromancer. In the end of The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 1, Flippy pledged his allegiance changing to the side of Empire 13 due to toons being cruel to each other. In the middle of The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2, he is murdered by Lerox because he left Empire 13 because he was not treated fairly in his opinion. Flippy was going to make an appearance in The Toontown Secret 5: The Destined Reflection, as it was a prequel, but it has since been cancelled. Flippy is portrayed by Fancy Dizzymash, who is also the main writer and director of the series. Flippy also appeared in Toontown Civil War and Toontown Disaster, still played by Fancy Dizzymash. He also died in those films. History Before the Toontown Secret Series (2001-2010) Not much is known about Flippy's early life before he ran for mayor. Flippy had run for mayor of Toontown in 2001, running against Orville, and winning. Orville resented Flippy for this. Flippy learned of the secret of Toontown in 2002, to which Orville taunted Flippy about for several years. The Toontown Secret (Early 2010) Main Article: The Toontown Secret attacking Flippy.]]In early 2010, Orville returned to Toontown as Zita The Sorcerer. He began destroying Toontown. As soon as Flippy saw the sky go dark, he reported it to Toon HQ and then took a few members to Zita's castle. Flippy found that Zita was not there and was still tormenting the town. Flippy tried to think of ways to stop him before it hit him - he could fight him in a battle. A few days later, the battle took place and after a while of brutal fighting, Zita was killed and the sky turned back to normal. The Temple of Secrets (Early-Mid 2010) Main Article: The Toontown Secret 2: The Temple of Secrets Days after defeating Zita, Flippy hosted a party for defeating him. Suddenly, a small earthquake erupts and they all go outside to see what happened. They find that the sky has turned dark once more, signaling that a villian (The Diviner) has come to Toontown. Flippy warns everybody, then summons The Diviner and has a chat with him, and The Diviner tells him that Toontown will be destroyed no matter what. Flippy asks for the gods to take him to the Temple of Secrets, but he needs a key which he gets by defeating the VP. When he goes inside, he finds The Diviner. The Diviner is Zita's brother, and then locks Flippy inside. Flippy then realizes that a magic word could save him, so he uses it and escapes from his prison inside the temple. A fierce battle ensues when Flippy finds The Diviner, and he dies, and Toontown is saved once more. The Legacy of the Golden Toon (Late 2010) Main Article: The Toontown Secret 3: The Legacy of the Golden Toon After Halloween, Flippy is trying to move a pumpkin out of his house when a bright flash of light alerts him and he goes outside. The orange light flashes again and a villian (The Necromancer) is released from it's prison. After pledging that he will take over Toontown, The Necromancer disappears. Flippy realizes that his hands are black, and that it's a curse, and runs to Toontown Central and sees that Toontown has been altered. He alerts Toon HQ and is then transported with a flash to the Necromancer's castle's courtyard. He tries to sneak in before he is spotted by a worker and taken inside to see the Necromancer. destroy them.]] The Necromancer tells Flippy that he will destroy Toontown before Flippy exclaims that he will not destroy them. When The Necromancer attacks, Flippy is knocked into a limbo-like state. He realizes that he can do anything if he sets his mind to it, wakes up and kills The Necromancer, freeing Toontown once more. The Secrets Revealed - Part 1 (2011) Main Article: The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 1 Flippy has a meeting with several Toon Resistance members as he tells them that the darkness is taking over once again. After a few exchanges, the room begins to flash shades of green and red, and then a bomb explodes. With several Toon Resistance members dead, they go to Flippy's office where he also explains that the secrets have been revealed to the toons. .]] Flippy goes outside and begins killing locals, before stopping and saying to a member that they need to go and have a meeting in Town Hall. Flippy remembers the secrets and goes back to the Temple of Secrets before the road he's on is ambushed by a missle and Toontown begins to have disasters. After more disasters, Flippy has a meeting with the four fathers of Toontown. One says that they can't keep the secret any longer, and the other asks if they should tell the toons. The other two say yes and no. Flippy, feeling that the toons are not worth saving, then joins Empire 13 and quits as mayor of Toontown. The Secrets Revealed - Part 2 (2012) Main Article: The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2 and the Empire 13 member.]]Flippy hears that the Toon Resistance has come to save him, but Lerox and a Empire 13 member stop them. The member and Lerox then tell him that there is no one left to save him, and he explains why he wants to leave - Empire 13 jailed him as soon as he went to join them. shouting the magic words to kill Flippy.]]Suddenly, he stuns them, and escapes, ignoring the shouts of "It's Flippy!" behind him. He goes to Town Hall where Lerox and the Empire 13 member eventually find him. Lerox then kills him because of his attempted betrayal. Appeared in *The Toontown Secret (film series) *Toontown Civil War *Toontown Disaster Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters